Future Me
by Kickfeaver
Summary: Come alone the journey with the gang, Jack, Kim, Jerry, and Milton to see where they will be in years time. A one shot for each of them (Jack, Kim, Milton, and Jerry)
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys ! Ok so I wrote this story on The Kickin it Wiki... anyways I have taken time to ediet and make it much better because I wrote it about a year ago ! anyways I hope you enjoy the story ! SO this will be a one-shot with chapters of where they will be in the future.

Milton's POV

_Ok so I had a dream last night about me in the future, I was married, to my present girlfriend Julie, and we had 4 screaming kids, I was a award winning scientist, as well thats my specialty in school, and I lots touch with the whole gang, "boy i hope that never happens" _

**_At the Dojo _**

_Milton walks in _

"Hey milton" Jack said to me as I walked in.

"Hey milton", Kim and Jerry followed

"Hey guys" I replied to all of them

"Milton you look beat, did you pull an all nighter studying ?" Rudy said, chuckling.

"No, I had the weirdest dream, about me in the future . I was married to Julie and we had 4 screaming kids !" I said with a sacred, terrified look on my face, it sent a shiver down my spine thinking about it. the gang and I gathered in the middle of the dojo, sitting down.

"FOUR ! Why" Jack said looking terrified and well not caring

"no idea" I replied

"Come one I mean My future, wouldn't be like that, my future would be, good, I would be married at the age of 25 good age", We all looked at Kim. and well he winks at Kim. "I would live in a big house in the city, I would teach karate, and my dream is to become a world famous movie start, Like bobby, but my career would last longer." Jack told every one.

**_20 years from now 2032_**

**_Jack POV_**

Hi My name is Jack brewer, I am 32 years old and Happily married to Grace, Kim's Best friend and Well use to be My best friend but we lost touch after we broke up because she had to move to new york for had dad Job in our last year of school. A little more about me, I am working on movies, and Tv shows and when I'm not doing that i like to help out so I help with teenagers that are getting back on their feet at a local correctional school, basically as teacher assistant. Anyway's I have a 10 year old boy his name is Luke.

Honey Im home, I yell out to my wife

Hi Jack, in the kitchen, she yells back

Daddy, Luke yells running down the stairs

Hi Luke .. how are ya buddy I say to him messing up his hair.

Good, Don't touch my hair, He says putting his hair back in its rightful place. I have practice in 20, can you take me ? He asks me

Sure... Let me just get my Gee,

Really, do you have to train, Luke asks me.

Son, where would we be today, if i didn't train tree times a week ? I asked him sternly

Probably working, in a minim wage job and we wouldn't have this big house. say rolling his eyes.

_Luke lays on the couch _

Honey, your Kim called ? she want's to meet up with you Grace told me as she came in to the lounge. kissing me on the cheek.

Kim ! When did she call ? I haven't seen her in ages I said happily

Dad, who's this Kim Lady you two talk about her awfully a lot. Luke says

She was my high school girlfriend we were together for, about 5 years but then she had to move away, So she's in town ? I tell Luke first then reply back to grace.

Yeah she is, I should come and say hi, I mean she was the one that got us together. Grace said and chuckled, I chuckled a bit as well.

Wait, how do you know here mum, Luke asked confused

Yeah she was my best friend, we where friends since kindy, Grace explained to luke

son your to young to under stand this, wait in the car ill be there in 10. I told me

But I wanna here more about this hot chick, Luke said wiggling his eye brows.

CAR NOW ! I told Luke sternly.

ok ok.. Im going Gezz Luke said. I just Looked at him, and he went straight to the car.

_Luke walk to the car _

Ill give her a call, ill get her to meet up at our old dojo,i said

Ok grace replied Ill meet you in the car .she told me

**_Phone call between Kim and Jack _**

_Hey Kim its Jack _

_Hey Jack how are you, and Who did you get my number _Kim replied

_I'm Good, Grace gave it to me. How are you asked Jack _

_I's good, in seaford for a business trip, Did you wanna catch up for a bite.? Jack asked Kim_

_Thats good, and Sure, I need to tell you something. _

_Ok meet me at our old dojo in 30. _

_Sure Kim replied _

**_End of convocation _**

_With Luke and Grace while Jack is on the phone._

Grace - Sweet, me and your father are meeting up with Kim, so your father wont be training with you

Luke - Yes, _Is excited that Jack isn't training _

_Grace looks at Luke _

Luke - Sorry

Jack walks to the car, in his casual gear. Lets go, Jack said to Grace and Luke.

**_30 mins later with Jack and Kim out side our dojo _**

Jack, Running up to him giving him a hug, and Gra..ce , Why is she here I thought is was just going to be us. Kim asked me.

We had to drop Luke off at practice, and she said she wanted to do some shopping.

Plus I wanted to see My best friend. Grace said, hugging Kim

Luke. Kim questioned.

our son. I corrected her

Oh I thought it was just you and the twins ? Kim Questioned again.

What twins, we don't have any twins ? OMG are you. Jack said excited. looking at Grace.

Yes ... I Hug Grace, Kiss her and smile at her.

_G_race do you mind if I speak to Jack alone ? Kim asked grace, Looking at me, She looked sad

sure, Ill Just go and see her son, and then go do some shopping.

_Kim Pulls jack arm, like always_

So how have you being ? Kim asked me

Good and you I replied and asked Kim

Good , Jack I need to tell you something Kim told

Same , I just wanna say , thank,...

I love you .. Kim said hugging me,

you … What ? I asked Shocked

LOVE YOU ! Kim shouted out

What ? Why, you broke up with me remember and got me and grace together, remember, you said that I could go out with grace because we looked cute together.

I know, but that was a mistake, I still Love you Jack brewer .. Kim said crying

Kim I have a family now, and .. Before I could finish. Kim replied

For get it, Have a nice, life, say good bye to grace for me. Kim said, running off crying. I haven't seen her cry since she, she … left to new york.

Kim wait. I yelled out, but she kept running.

there was no way I could stop her from leaving to new york, and no stopping her from leaving now. What did I do.

**_End of Jacks dream _**

Um, Yeah I think I'll just wait and see where my future takes me, I don't even want to think about it. I saw Kim staring at the floor.

Kim you ok. I asked her.

Yeah I'm fine, Just thinking Kim replied. Kim smiled at me, but i could tell it was a fake smile. She was hiding something, and I was going to find out.

Well my future certainly doesn't include 4 screaming kids. Milton started.

Well I hope you enjoyed this. chapter ! Please review ! I have competed this story! but If you like let me know what you want to hear in Milton future, Kim's and Jerry's ...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys 6 reviews! WOW ! Glad ya'll liked it ! anyways ! here's second chapter ! its milton's dream !

**_Milton's dream _**

Hi i'm Milton David Krupnick, Im 30 years old, Im married to Julie my High school girlfriend ! at the moment i'm an awarding winning scientist, I am a father of 2 kids Lilly and Jason they are twins, 5 years old, we live in a mansion, from all the money I earn. I didn't manage to keep in touch with Jerry, I have no idea where he went, But we see jack and Kim every now and then, They are still together, don't worry, They got together on the nogth of our graduation, and still going strong, but their not married but engaged. right now me and Julie are getting ready for my awards night because I have being nominated for an award for helping cure many desies.

Julie, are you nearly ready, we have to get to the award ceremony, I don't wanna be late for my award. asked my adorable wife, hesentilly.

yeah one minute She replied

ok, Hurry, Whats taking you so long ? I said

Well our babysitter canceled on us ? she said,I got nervous, because that means that we wont be going, and I have already said I would be their.

Well there goes that award ? I said, unfortunately i said out loud

No Julie said I was confused

What ? Hu ?, How are we going to find a babysitter at the last minute, I asked confused, again

You mean, baby sitters ! Julie said, again I asked condused

Julei Honey, where are we going to find two baby sitters.

Presenting Jack and Kim. Julie said, I was shocked, that she found them

OMG you found them ? How ! I asked

Um Facebook Du ? Julie

an thats why i love you. I said giving Julie kiss

Lilly and Jason come running down the stairs.

"Mumy daddy, where you going" Jason asked me and Julie

"And who are these people" Lilly asked

"this is Jack and Kim, their our friends from high school" Julie said to the kids

"Where are their Kids" Asked Lilly

Me, Julie, Jack and Kim all looked at each other, I saw Kim blush then looked at Jack. Kim knelt down to the Kids.

"Sorry sweety, we don't have any kids. " Kim said.

Lilly and Jason smiled.

"Where going to daddy awards night" Julie said to the twins.

Lilly and Jason, Give mum a kiss, we will be back around 11.. Thank you again, for the last minute change

No probs, Julie, it would be great to spend to with these two angels. Kim said smiling, walking back over to Jack, who puts their his arm around Kim

and no making out, there only 5 I told them sternly.

Yeah ok ... What ever, Jack and Kim say

_Jack smirks at Kim _

**_At the award ceremony _**

Hello and welcome, this fabulous awards ceremony, where we acknoledgy everyone achievements in the science industry says the man on the stage. I notice the voice

Please enjoy our entertainment for the evening, My name is Jerry martienzes.

Jerry, I say, I have to go say Hi, I said to Julie. I'll be right back

_Milton walks to Jerry. _

Jerry, how you doing I asked

Milton. Jerry said Good, you up for award ? giving me a bro hug

Certnally am. I said What are you doing here I asked confused

Didn't you hear, Im one of the richest men in the world now. Jerry said laughing

yeah wright I said laughing

I am. Jerry said, and for some reason I believed him

Ok anyways .. I said starting the conversation again

What have you being up to ? Jerry asked me

Well i'm married to Julie, and we have to kids Twins Lilly and Jason

ah my man … congrats, Jerry said, high giving me Hey have you seen Jack and Kim ? i've totally lost touch of them Jerry asked me.

Yeah Julie found them on facebook, there baby sitting tonight. I told jerry.

OMG I have seem them

so has he proposed ? Jerry asked

Yeah Milton smiled

It took jack this long ?

_Jerry's body guard taps Jerry on the shoulder _You need to announce the awards

Ok , Have to go, Good luck

Milton _Walks back to Julie and sits down. Kisses her on the cheek _

How's Jerry Julie askes

Good, he's a million air now

What. Julie asked confused

yeah apparently he is not sure why and how but, he is. I said.

right. Julie said not convinced.

Shhh he's about to talk I said, ready to see if I have won an award.

Hello everyone, so our award will be presented, in each category

**_Jerry Announces the nominees for _**

**_category 1 _**

**_category 2_**

**_category 3 _**

**_1 hour later _**

here we go my category. I said excitedly.

**_category 4 Milton's category_**

Jerry reads out the nominees, and I was in fact one of them

and the winner for the final category tonight is Jerry starts, i felt

Milton Krupnick Jerry yells out, I walk up to the stage and Shake Jerry's hand, every one is cheering and clapping.

Thank you, this is such an honor, There is so many people i would like to thank, but we don't have all night so ill just say thank you to my mum and dad, and all my friends for pushing me, although i was pushing them more. I say every one laughs .

To Julie, my wife thank you and my friends who aren't here tonight Jack and Kim. thank you . have a good night I finish my speech

Thank you milton way to go buddy. So I hope every one has being having a pleasant evening, thank you for coming, you are free to leave when ever . PEACE Jerry says, Classic Jerry. I walke back down to my table, and we all start eating, Jerry, comes up to our table.

So I hear Jack and Kim are baby sitting. Jerry asked

Yeah, it was so nice of them. I say

Yeah, I bet Kim cant wait till she has her's. Julie acedently slips out.

Wait WHAT ! Me and Jerry say at the same time.

Whoops, nothing, I said nothing ok, you HEAR ME Jerry. Julie says.

Yes loud and clear. Jerry says, So how about after dinner, we yead back to your place, and I can see them. Jerry asks

I don't no Jerry, its kinda late,. I say.  
Oh its ok we cam take my jet, we will be their in no time.

JET ! Julie whispers.

Yes apart of being rich is that I can have a private Jet. Jerry said

Ok Lets go then I say

MILTON ! Julie say hitting me playfully

What it means i dont have to pay taxie fares.

FINE ! Julie wines.

Sorry Jerry another time, its getting late, and Jack and Kim are probably put the kids to bed and have gone to bed them selves. I said

We walk in the door, and its quiet. No talking what so ever,

They Must be asleep Julie said so me and Julie walk into the living and see them all sleeping on the couch, Jason round Jacks arm and Lilly round Kim's arm, Kim laying on Jacks shoulder. I have to admit they look so cute together, and Jack and Kim are going to make Great parents some day.

Aw look at them, Quick get the camera Julie said to me

Why ? I question her

just go get the camera She yells sighlently

ok ok I said putting my hands up in defence.

Julie takes a photo of Jack, Kim, Lilly and Jason,

Come one ill get Jason and you get Lilly Julie says walking towards them

Ok, I say. walking towards them

and of course we wake them up.

Nice one Juls we should of left them their. I said

Kim wakes up

Sorry, we must of dosed off we where just watching Toy story 10 Kim said

sorry, we will take them up Jack said getting up.

it's ok, we will get them you guys crash here tonight it to late.

Thx Kim says snuggling up to Jack, they Fall of to sleep and of course Julie takes another photo

what, its can be for their wedding.

Good point.

**_Next morning No one POV_**

Lilly and Jason come running in and start jumping on Jack and Kim.

WAKE UP WAKE UP ! Lilly and Jason yells

Jack and Kim wake up, rub their eyes, and talk in a tired voice.

Morning Kid's Jack and Kim say in unison

can you get us breakfast Jason asked

Yeah ok, Kim you want anything Jack aske

A coffee will be fine, the usual. Kim says

ok Jack say, Kisses Kim on the lips and gets up

Kim can you do my hair. Lilly asked Kim

Sure sweetie , what do you want done.

a french braid. Lilly asked Kim excitedly

**mean while Jack is in the Kitchen **

so what do you want ? Jack asked Jason

Froot loops Jason said

How about a fruit milkshake ! Jack protested

I want fruit loops Jason protested back

OK, but you have to have some fruit for morning tea Jack said to Jason Can you go ask your sister what she would like for breakfast please. Jack asked Jason.

You and Kim are going to make Great parents some day Julie said to Jack

Thank you Julie, me and Kim have being thinking about having Kids but we want to get married first.

Thats good, Well I know that you will make god parents from how you treat our kid, and thank you so much for baby sitting again. Julie said.

Jason comes inning back in Lilly wants froot loops. hi mummy, Jason says hugging his mum.

Ok ill get your breakfast, and you go sit in the lounge with Kim. Jack said to Jason

ok Jason Jason

do you want anything. Jack asked Julie

no thanks.

you sure I making a tea and coffee for Kim and I Jack asked

Jack makes the Tea and Kids breakfast. and takes it into the living room where Julie and Milton are sitting taking to Kim

you know you guys are going to make good parents some day. Julie said to Kim

Thank you, Kim says, as Jack gives her coffee to her and the kids their breakfast.

Actually, I was going to tell you later, but may as well tell you now.. Kim started Jack, I'm pregnant.

when Kim said that they all got up and gave Kim and Jack a hug and congratulated them.

**_End of milton's dream _**

That sound good to me. Jack said looking at Kim.

guys I'm really scared that we wont see each other after high school, I mean so far, i'm the only of that has mentioned all of us in the future including rudy ! Milton said

Milton we don't no where we will be in 20 years time, i mean i don't no where ill be next week. Kim said

What's that suppose to mean ? Jack asked confused

Nothing. Kim said getting worried.

Anyways, I plan to become a world famous Pop/movie start and be married to a nice funny man, and .. Kim says while biting down her lip.

The Gang looks at Jack

What. Jack says

Ok let's try and make it up to 12 - 17 reviews !

Peace ! Oh and R.I.P Nelson Mandela 3


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys Thx for the reviews ! So this is Kim's dream and I think you will be very Happy the way you are turned out... Here is goes

**_Kim's dream _**

Hi My name Kimberly Crawford, Im 31 years old, and still in love, with High school boyfriend Jack. Jack was a movie start until he injured him self, now he just teaches Karate, at our Dojo the won we met, first kissed, when we had our first date, That one the Bobby wasabi dojo. Jack and I live in a small apartment in the city of seaford our home town. Me and Jack are about to head out to our annual call reunion of 2015, I'm so excited to see every one, but the thing is Jack has being acting weird, for the past week, and it's getting annoying, but he told me last night that he has a surprise for me, at the function, so I'm guessing that why he's acting weird. So me and Jack Where still Bf and Gf, where not engaged, but we live together, so what. friends Bf and Gf are aloud to live together. Make out, have accional Sex. Like friend's with benefits but where Bf and GF

Kim sweetie, you nearly ready ? Jack askes me from the living room

Yeah, nearly just can't zip my dress up Can you sip my dress up form me. I yell back out.

Sure, ill do anything for ma lady Jack said walking into our room.

I chuckle at his voice, as he walks and does my dress up

Wow you look. Jack started

Does this dress make me look fat. a lot of clothes have being making me look fat lately. I said

Kim don't be ridiculous, you look amazing. Hot as always. Jack said to me

I turn around from the mirror to face him, I wrap my arms around him and Kiss him full on the lips.

what was that for , _Jack looks confused. _

For always being there for me ! and for keeping me one my feet telling me i'm beautiful. I responded to Jack

Well thats what I like to do for my beautiful girlfriend. Jack said to me. as I grabbed my purse Come on Lets go, I cant wait to see the rest of the gang, how long has it being I said to Kim as we walk to the front door and out to the elevator

not that long actually, 2 year's probably, Milton's Weeding, you being his best man and me being her bride's made. I said hopping in to the elevator.

Yeah, But i wonder where Jerry was ? Jack said

Yeah, We haven't seen him since graduation ? I responded

He's probably gone back home Jack said, as we headed out to the front door.

_At the front door _

Jack and Kim how we this fine evening. The door man said

Good thank you Me and Jack responded

That good to hear, You limo is ready. the door man told me and Jack.

Limo I questioned.

I wanted to make this night special ? Jack said to me as he pulled me into a side hug.

Jack honey, it's already special, cause I'm with you ! I said Kissing him on the cheek.

Me and jack hopped into the the limo. as we were greater by the drive

What type of music would you like to listen to ? The driver asked us

No music thank you. Jack said. I looked at him confused.

What. Fine, could we have some romantic music please. Jack asked the driver. I smiled at Jack, and Kissed him, I scooted closer to him, and snuggled in to him. he kissed my hair. and I smiled.

ok the driver simply said

Can you believe it's being 20 years. and where still together.

I know, its being an amazing grerney. with you and I hope to spend a lot more time with you Kimmy. Jack said. I looked up at him

Jack It's being 20 years and you still don't no how I hate that name.

Jack chuckled.

With in 20 minutes Jack and Kim where at their old high school. where it all began, with the fight in the cafeteria, where Jack and Kim met, where they first hooked up, memories came flooding back to them. as they walked up to the school and it has changed completely, with the school lit up in lights and high tech devices.

Class of 2015 read on the entrance to the hall.

Wow the school has changed Kim said in awe

Alto , Shall we Jack continued.

Jack and Kim walk up to the gym stairs

Ticket for Jack brewer and Kim Crawford Jack said to the ticket guy which was in fact randy.

Ah yes , haha hi Kim randy said, like he said to me in high school, I think Jack was jelous because he grabbed me and kissed me.

hi... , Lets go I said annoyed

Jack and Kim walked into the hall holding hands and went to find their seats. Jack and Kim go find their table and of course its with Milton and Julie.

Hi Milton, Hi Julie I said hugging Julie

Hi guys. Jack said after Me

Well the cutes couple are in the building.

Thanks milton, Ill le you guys Chat, I'm gonna go see if I can find all of the girls Kim said

and I'm gonna go to the ladies room, Julie said after me.

**No one's POV **

so have you proposed ? Milton asked Jack

No not yet ! Jack responded with a look on his face

Why? Milton questioned you have being waiting since my Weeding ! he told Jack.

I know I know I..I just think she's not ready. Jack told milton, scared, but I have the ring in my pocket, so, i'm going to do it tonight.

Kim walks back, hugging Jack from behind.

Did I miss anything ? Kim said

no, nothing at all, Jack said hesitating

Right Kim said awkwardly. anyways I found lindsy, and Donna, and Wow may I just say, they have change a lot Kim said to Milton, Julie and Jack

how ? They all asked

Well, Lindsy for starts she's has 5 kids and one more one the way.

5 they all said.

Yup, and donna well, she's doing better then expected she's got her own clothing business but thats going down hill, and well she'e not married

Well I think we all new she was going to have her own clothing business but Not married, thats a change, Jack said, and we all nodded in agreement.

Sh.. the man is speaking Julie started

Hello every one and welcome to the class of 2015 class reunion

RUDY ! Milton, Jack and Kim, ask shocked

so tonight we have the two crowned King and Queen, that went to my dojo when they where in school, with us tonight please welcome Kim Crawford and and Jack brewer .

Every one starts screaming, While Jack and Kim walk up to the stage.

Three cheer's for Jack and Kim. Milton yells. Hip hip — Horay.

So Kim I believe you are going to Sing for us tonight? Rudy says Kim nods her head

Well take it away Rudy said walking off the sage with Jack.

Wow what an amazing night seeing all of you here, this is such an amazing night, so tonight i'm gonna sing a song that we all know, and i'm dedicating this song to my boyfriend Jack.

Kim sings Today was a fairytale By Taylor swift, every one sings a long and screams and enjoys the song, when The song is finished every one cheers. and claps for Kim.

Wow Thank you Kim, you have such and amazing voice, now we shall bring the King and queen back up on stage for the last time, and I believe Jack you have something to say. Rudy asks as Jack and Kim walk back up on stage hand in hand.

Thank you Rudy and yes I do. Jack said

Kim ever since I met you on my first day here, you where the nicest person I have ever met. and ever since then I would not trade any moment that I have spent with you. Jack started then paused

at this point Kim was crying and holing her mouth. but the the moment was interrupted by a voice from the crowd

JUST SAY IT ! some one yelled

You are the love of my life, and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you, So Kim Crawford would you like to become Kim Brewer

Lost of people are crying in the crowd, awing at this cute sight before them. Kim was crying

**Kim's POV**

The moment when I heard those words it was like our first kiss, except Bigger, an better my life was complete, No words could describe how excited I was, My best friend, Boyfriend is now my fiancé. Wow could this night get any better ?

Yes I yell wrap my hands around jacks neck and give him a big passionate Kiss. every one cheers and some yell 'GET A ROOM'

I love you Kim Crawford Jack said to me while holding my waist

I love you to Jack brewer I said, holding his neck

Me and Jack got married as soon as possible with in the next 6 months. all our families where their and happy that we were married FINALLY. after our wedding we had our reception and went on our honey moon, We went all over Australia and before we came back to seaford we decided to go to Hawwaii and let me tell you we had the best week their.

**No ones POV **

Two years Jack and Kim had a lovely baby boy called Ashton, and year later they had a baby girl named Abby.

So Jack and Kim lived a happy life, Kim wasn't a pop star, she was an award winning jounlest, and Jack was a karate teacher they had the perfect life, and where completely happy, with how their life turned out.

**_End of Kim's dream_**

So thats how I want my future to turn out Kim said

Jack walks over to Kim and Kisses her on the cheek.

Ah what was that for Kim asked concerned while everyone what starring at them

I don't want anything to happen to us, Jack told Kim the truth.

Jack nothings going to happen, to us ! Kim stated

I know i'm just scared if, What if you have to move away what's going to happen then ? Jack asked

Ill make sure nothing happens . Kim said nodding her head.

Well all I see is money and babes Jerry said

How are you going to that Kim asked

donno thats all I see Jerry said

Every one starts laughing

Jerry - What ? jerry askes

Thx for reading ! Please review PLEASE ! so this is teh Second last CHAPTER ! next one will be Jerry's ;et me know what you would like to hear.

THX AGAIN ! REVIEW ! FAV. FOLLOW !


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I haven't being feeling the best lately. Iv'e being quite sick. and I felt down with how may review I got :( anyways this is the last chapter of this one shot. story.. I hope you have enjoyed it. thx for your support, please stay tuned for my other story Spy's...

anyways here it is...

**_Jerry's dream _**

Yo what up peeps, Im jerry, the good looking one ! anyways since Graduation i've become Rich, No one thought i would be the one that would be successful, I live in a mansion, and married to Mika, I lost in touch with everyone! except Jack I managed to talk him into become my butler, Jack and Kim aren't together they had a fight, about Kim leaving seaford to become a journalist. I don't no about Milton and Julie, I think Julie went to Europe and never Came back, but I'm guessing milton found someone, I think It was Donna I don't no. I don't have time for many of my friends anymore its really sad, barely have time for Mika.

Mr Jerry Martinez, your Breakfast is ready. My buttle Jack called

thx bro, I said as I came in to the kitchen hitting him on his back, I could see a slight fake smile on his face.

Today, you have a meeting with you dance school today, and a jourloust is coming to talk to you about your Career, for a teen magazine Jack said reading off his clip board with nots on it

Thx Jack, I said

do you know her name ? of the Journlest I asked

No sir i don't i will get that infomation right away. Jack said, and with that the door bell rang, and I walked up to answer it.

Ill get that sir, Jack said correctly, nicely, the way he always does

Yeah you better I said in a joking was, I saw Jack role his eys but i could see that he wan't him self for the past week.. I see Jack Open the door and women voice then the door Slam shut

**No one's POV **

Hi im Kim Craw…ford The reported stutted

Oh boy .. Jack said laying against the door

Who is it Jerry asked Jack

the Reporter .. Jack said in a high voice.

Well then Let her in , it's not like its going to be. before Jerry could finish Jack opened the door, both of the where shocked

Kim .. Jerry and Jack said shocked in unison

Oh God ! Kim started looking at the butler She shook her head and turned to Jerry. Hi Jerry Nice to see you again, I'm the one doing the report on you.

Looks like it ! Jerry said with his voice getting higher  
Wow. Kim said

So this is my Buttler Mr Brewer, but you can call him Jack.

Hu, I had a Boyfriend named Jack. Kim stated

Buttler/Jack - Yeah, Well i had a girlfriend named Kimberly, I called her Kimmy, But she left me. Jack said shugging her shoulders.

Jack ! Jerry said Pulling him back

why don't you show Kim to the living room and ill be in there soon... just after my meeting with my dance school Jerry said

Yes sir Jack said

Jack walks Kim into the living room.

So how long have you know Jerry for Kim asked Jack

I've know him since I was 12. Jack said as Kim was taking notes

while Jerry Was in his meeting Jack and Kim sat in compete silence, with a few word exchanged

**_an hour later _**

Hi guys how are you, Sorry, Kim my meeting when over time, Jerry said

Thats ok, Mr Martinez, Kim replied

Should we start Miss Crawford ? Jerry asked

its just Ms Crawford, and sure. Kim told Jerry

Ha there you go Jack! there a lady for ya Jerry Joked

Jack and Kim both rolled their eyes

Jack, leave us so we can do the interview Jerry asked

Yes sir. Jack said leaving the room

Bye Jack Kim said blighting down on her lower Lip

anyways should we start Jerry asked

Before we start um, is Jack Single Kim asked

Ah yes... does someone have a crush. ? can we get to the questions Jerry Questioned and asked.

Awesome, and No I don't, Sure, ok, Kim said,

(_Kim italic _Jerry Normal)

**_Q._**_ So whats it like being a BILLIONAIRE ?_

**A. **Well it can be fun at times but other times its hard work because i am constantly working enable to keep my lovely house and the money. the down side is i'm not able to spend time with my wife. I do get to share it with one of my best friend Jack who is also my butler.

**_Q. _**_What do you like to do in your free time when you not running your dance school _

Well when i'm not teaching dance classes or running my school, spend time with my wife, and also like always party with girls

Like always Kim mutters.

**_Q. _**_Its says in my Research you where a not a good karate and school student ? How did you get to be a BILLIONAIRE ? _

**A. **Yes I wasn't good at karate or a good Scholar, but I found something that I was good at and kept practising, which was dancing, I'v always loved dancing, and it's being my passion since i was a young boy, and I guess me working to achieve my goal made me a BILLIONAIRE . I do wish I could go back to those days that where simple and I had all my friends supporting me. Jerry finished

_Who inspired you to keep going and do your best ?_

**A . **Well I think it was everyone around, My wife and my best mate/butler Jack has always supported me always, and I think my family as well, you know. they really helped me get into it which I am really thankful for.

**_Q _**_What is the best part of your work. ?_

**A. **The best part of owning a dance school, is that I get to see kids and even adults, do what I love and I can see that, and help them to be as good as me! I just love Dancing and if that what makes other people happy then that make me happy. and make their dreams come true.

**_Q _**_Final question - what advice would you give to girls and boys about their future endeavours _

**A.** Well, All I would say is that you should follow your dreams no matter if you are good at one thing that is connected, because if you put in all the effort, and you are determined then your dreams will pay off. and let me just tell you. your dream or gaol doesn't have to be big start off small and let the dream and gaols grow from their. Jerry said.

Thank you Jerry for you time, Kim said

Your welcome Kim, Jerry replied

SO um is your buttler single, He's really cute, do you mind… if ummm Kim starts to ask

JAACK … Jerry yells out

Yes sir... Jack said as he walks in.

are you single Jerry asks

yes I am sir, why do u wanna know that,

i'm not the one that wants to know, Ms Crawford is the one Jerry said and points at Kim

Well then Ms Crawford , i am, I had a girlfriend that I was gonna ring her because you remind me of her

Ring here then ! Kim said

ok !. Jack replied

I'll leave you to alone. Jerry said walking out of the room

WOW ! they are really stupid Jerry said walking out

Jack ring's her ex-girlfriend (Kim) and thats when Kim's phone goes off

Exsume, I have to get this probably my boss Kim said, and Jack nodded

yeah sure. Jack said.

Kim Crawford speaking Kim says into the phone

Hi this is Jack starts, Jack and Kim look at each other !

Oh MY GOD KIM !

Jack ! They say at the same time.

Kim runs and Hugs Jack

I've missed you so much Kim said, I… before kim could finish Jack kissed her full on the lips, like the old times in high school

I love how things turn out they way they do.

Sir, do you mind if I Jack asked and before he could finish

Jerry told him he could go and take the night off. Go ahead. Jerry told Jack

With that Jack and kim walked out the door hand in hand

Ahh, I love how things work out.

Now where's mika, I think I should spend a bot more time with her

Oooooh Mika, wanna spend a little one on one time with me Jerry shouted and headed up to his bedroom

thought you'd never ask Mika said.

Jerry and Mika spent the night together talking and jerry even got to know mika better then ever.

**_End of Jerry's dream _**

**No one's POV **

Am I really going to your buttler Jack asked

And i'm going to interview you, about your fame and fortune ? Kim asked raising her eyebrows

looks like it said as he walked out happy as ever

I have to go sorry guys. milton walked out of the dojo.

Thats cool cya guys, Jack and Kim said together

Jack do you really think we could all loose touch ? Kim asked

I'm not sure Kim, Jack said truthfully

It's just that I really like you and i just don't want .. Before Kim could finish, Jack rolled his eyes, and Kissed Kim

Kim started chuckling like she was hallucinating, Wh..at was that for ? Kim asked

For you. Jack pokes Kim on the nose, To spot you babbling . All I care about is you and the moment we are in now, so lets just think about Jack said, But Kim's stopped him. and Kissed him. Thank you she said

for what? he asked.

for this, Jack Kissed Kim again

Ok we should bable more often . Kim said, they both laughed

Do you wanna go get some dinner. Jack asked

Sure why not. Kim said, Jack and Kim walked out hand in hand and went and had dinner.

The END !

Hope you liked it ! thx for reading. Please follow me. and review. on what I could of done better. it would mean a lot.


End file.
